Twisted Love
by PhantomGirl13
Summary: John Cena and Shawn Michaels are out partying one night when a beautifully cold girl catches Shawn's attention. How will this romance play out? Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

"I could have any girl in here," Shawn Michael's said to his best friend and tag team partner John Cena.

"Right," John said in disbelief.

"I'll be right back," Shawn said walking over to a petite blonde girl. After a few minutes he walked back over and threw down a piece of paper with the girl number on it. "Like I said any girl," Shawn said with a smirk.

"How about that one?" John said pointing to a brunette that had just walked into the bar.

"She's hot," Shawn admitted staring at the girl. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her back and set off her beautifully big gold-brown eyes. She was about average height and looked to be in good shape physically. She had the attention of most guys in the club.

"Let's see you get her," John said with an arrogant air about him.

"No problem," Shawn said getting up and walking over to the girl. "What's a pretty lady like you doing here alone?"

"Trying to stay away from guys like you," the girl answered.

"No need to be hostile. I'm just trying to start a conversation," Shawn said pretending to be offended.

"And I'm trying to end one. Have a nice night," the girl said tossing her hair behind her shoulder and going to walk away.

"Wait," Shawn said grabbing the girls' wrist lightly.

"Listen I'm not interested. Go find another bimbo to take to your hotel room," the girl said pulling her wrist out of his grasp and walking away.

"You want some ice for that burn," John said with a laugh from behind Shawn.

"That has to be the first girl who has ever rejected me," Shawn said stunned.

"Hard to believe, but it happens to the best of us," John said with a shrug.

"I'm not giving up," Shawn said walking back over to the girl.

"Shawn come on. We don't need another lawsuit," John yelled following Shawn.

"Oh no, not you again," the girl said when she noticed Shawn.

"I'm terribly sorry for my friends behavior. He took one too many hits in the ring" John said grabbing Shawn.

"Oh so your in that wrestling thing that's in town next week?"

"Yes we are," Shawn said proudly.

"So just because of that you think that every girl in here wants you. Well try again, because I don't want anything to do with you," the girl said walking away.

"Let it go Shawn. She's not interested. Maybe she just can handle this much man," John said loudly, trying to get the girls attention.

"You have no idea what I can handle," the girl said in reply.

"I sense a challenge," Shawn said following the girl outside.

"I sense steroids."

"Shawn Michaels and you are?"

"They call me Danni," Danni said.

"They call you that? What's your real name?" Shawn asked.

"Under no circumstances will I ever tell you my real name," Danni said walking down the street.

"I think we should start over. Hello, how are you? Would you mind if I walked you home?"

"Hello, I'm fine. And yes I would mind," Danni replied with mock courtesy.

"Alright what is you problem?"

"Right now it seems to be you," Danni said pointedly.

"I'm not trying to get in your pants. On the contrary I just want to get to know you," Shawn said in all seriousness.

"Yes and then you'll want in my pants. I know your type. You're in town for like a week and you want to find some pretty girl to bang while you're here. Well the whore houses are that way," Danni said pointing behind her.

"What did I do to offend you?"

"You…" Danni stopped. He hadn't actually done anything to make her act this way. Danni was just angry, because her boyfriend of almost a year had dumped her only yesterday. "Listen I'm sorry. I'm just a rude bitch to almost everyone."

"I think there was an apology in there somewhere," Shawn said sarcastically. Danni smiled.

"There's an all night coffee shop around the corner. Can I buy you an 'I'm sorry for being a bitch' drink?" Danni said looking up at Shawn.

"How about I buy you a 'you're not a bitch, but I really want to get to know you' drink instead?"

"Only if it's true," Danni said grabbing Shawn's hand. He was intrigued and she was happy. She couldn't describe why, but somewhere inside of her she already liked Shawn. Maybe it was because he hadn't given up when she first rejected him. Or maybe she was just on the rebound.

"So what is your real name?" Shawn asked after they had found John and entered the coffee shop.

"I don't tell people my real name," Danni said with a sigh.

"Why not?" John said checking out the girl working at the counter.

"She's 16 and because it is positively the worst name anyone could give there child," Danni replied.

"It can't be that bad. I mean I've heard some pretty crazy names," Shawn said looking at Danni. He only had eyes for her.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," John and Shawn answered in unison.

"Fine, but you repeat it and I will hunt you down and kill you," Danni said menacingly.

"Yeah whatever. Now what is it?" John said waving away her threat.

"PeachesHoneyblossom," Danni said quickly.

"What?" Shawn said.

"Peaches Honeyblossom," Danni said lamely. John and Shawn looked at each other then burst out laughing. "Oh shut it," Danni said smacking them both.

"You're joking right?" John asked.

"I wish I was," Danni said sullenly.

"Well it certainly is a…unique name," Shawn said trying to subdue his laughter.

"I told you it was a stupid name," Danni said.

"It's not that bad," Shawn said putting his arm around Danni.

"And you're a bad liar," Danni said. Although she was smiling and enjoying the company.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Danni woke up and began to get ready for work. She had a minimum wage job as a waitress at a pizza place down the street. You would think that after 4 years of grad school you could get a better job, but Danni wasn't lucky in that area. As she shower, Danni thought of last night. Shawn had been…amazing, and not just because of what he did. In fact Danni didn't even care about that. He wasn't the usually guy, there was something about him that Danni just couldn't place. Of course she had given him her phone number, but she highly doubted that he would call. I mean a guy like that could have any girl, why would he want her. Just as she thought that the phone rang.

"Hello?" Danni answered tentatively.

"Danni, hi, it's Shawn from last night," the caller said.

"Oh hi," Danni said smiling. She was glad they were on the phone because she was blushing something fierce.

"I was wondering if you know…maybe wanted to get together this afternoon for like dinner or something," Shawn said quickly.

"Sure. I have to work until 5, but anytime afterward is good," Danni said excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome. How about I meet you at Caraba's at say 6?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you there," Danni said hanging up the phone. 'Did that just happen?' Danni asked herself. She shook her head and smiled. She forgot the fact that guys did find her attractive.

"Danni what's gotten into you?" a young waitress asked when Danni got to work.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Danni said, confused.

"It's just you seem…happy," the girl replied.

"I met a guy so of course I'm happy," Danni said with a laugh.

"A guy? Who is he? Where does he work? How old? What's he look like?" the girl said curiously.

"His name is Shawn. He's a professional wrestler, which is super lame I know, but he's so sweet. I'm not sure how old he is, but he's younger enough for me, but too old for you. And he looks…like that," Danni said pointing to a group of guys that just walked into the pizza place. "Oh god. He can't see me here," Danni said ducking under the counter.

"I'll handle this," the girl said rushing over to the new costumers. "Welcome to Al's Pizza Palace. My name is Rita and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

After taking their drink orders and telling the men about the daily special, Rita walked back to the counter and crouched down next to Danni. "Thanks Rita," Danni sighed.

"You know, if this guy really liked you he wouldn't care that you worked here," Rita said.

"I'm 22 years old and I work in a pizza place. That doesn't say much for my life," Danni said bitterly.

"And neither does that fact that you got dumped by a homeless douche bag and you own three cats, with which you hold conversations," Rita pointed out.

"I can't believe I just got my life judged by a prepubescent teenager," Danni said aloud.

"Just be glad that I love you and will cover for-"

"Excuse me," a voice said from above the counter.

"Yes," Rita said popping up from behind the counter.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" the man asked.

"Uh…no. See there's this pesky mouse problem," Rita said kicking Danni. Danni promptly made a little squeak noise. "Nothing to worry about though."

"Right. Well my table was ready to order and I figured I'd just tell you instead of making you walk all the way back to the table."

"Oh…ok," Rita said taking down the order and giving the man the drinks. "That was your guy," Rita said ducking back under the counter.

"I wish I could see him," Danni sighed.

"Well if you weren't hiding beneath the counter you might be able too," Rita muttered. "Now go to the back and make the pizzas."

"I'm on it," Danni said crawling along the floor.

Ten minutes later Rita was on Danni's case. "Can you hurry it up back there?" she yelled.

"Working on it," Danni yelled back.

"Danni-"Rita said while walking toward the kitchen area. Right as she turned around Danni walked out with the pizza and pasta plate. Both girls yelped and fell to the ground. Rita tried to catch the falling pizza, but it landed on top of both girls, along with the pasta. Both girls sat stunned as their only costumers, the group of guys including Shawn, walked over to see if they were alright.

"Danni?" he said when he noticed her sitting on the floor covered in pizza and pasta.

"Hi," Danni said meekly.

"What are you doing here?" John said stepping out of the group.

"I work here. Temporarily," Danni replied as Shawn helped her up off the floor.

"We'll be lucky if we don't get fired Danni," Rita said nervously. Danni looked at Rita then at her own reflection in the empty pan she was holding and began to laugh. "Danni are you insane?"

"Probably. I mean how else would you explain the fact that I'm 22 and have no steady income and I have three cats which I talk to on a daily basis," Danni said laughing. "And come on my real name is Peaches Honeyblossom; if that doesn't foreshadow something then I don't know what does."

"She's overworked," Rita said grabbing Danni's arm and pulling her into the back. "Danni are you crazy? That's the guy you like and you just admitted that you talked to cats."

"You're right. If he can't accept me as the freak at the pizza parlor then he doesn't matter," Danni said picking a piece of pasta out of her hair.

"And it took a plate of pasta to the head for you to figure this out?" Rita said exasperated.

"Funny how things work out," Danni said laughing.

"Danni can we talk?" Shawn said.

"Yeah I guess we should," Danni said walking over to Shawn. "I lied to you. No I don't have an awesome job in a law firm. Yes I have three cats, all of which I talk to. No I've never met Pizzario, but I love his pies. And all of that pales in comparison to the fact that I probably just lost my job."

"You thought I'd care about all of that?" Shawn said sitting Danni down and helping her clean off the pasta. "Yeah, you're a little…eccentric, but that's what I love about you. You don't have to pretend to be something your not, or hide under counters to impress me."

"I guess I probably knew that," Danni said looking at the floor. "Atleast we got the embarrassing moments out of the way in the first few days."

"Knowing you, there'll be more," Shawn said smiling. "What fun would there be if you were perfectly normal?" Danni looked up and smiled at Shawn. He was so different from what she had originally thought. Without another word, he bent down and kissed Danni. It wasn't until he had left that Danni realized she had returned that kiss. She was ready for something new, and she knew exactly what she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be the last chapter for a week or so, because I leave for Las Vegas tomorrow morning and I'll be cut off from my computer. I'll think of more things to write while I'm gone and hopefully be able to update right when I get back. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Please read and review some more.**

………………………………………………………………………………

That night at 5:45 Danni was still running around her apartment trying to find something to wear. Caraba's wasn't a fancy place, but it wasn't a pizza place either. Danni had taken off of work early so that she could go home and get all the pizza and pasta out of her hair. Her hair still smelled faintly of garlic, but she didn't have time for another shower. In 15 minutes she had one of the most important dates of her life.

"Found it," Danni yelled triumphantly. Her three cats sat on the bed looking at her strangely. "What? This is really important guys. This guy is amazing. You'd love him. Well unless he's allergic to cats then there might be a problem. I have to go now. Mr. Big you're in charge."

"Were you talking to your cats?" Shawn's voice said from the living room/kitchen area.

"How did you get in here?" Danni said in disbelief.

"Your landlord let me in. nice place by the way."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Possibly," Shawn said with a smile.

"Gee thanks. And yes I was talking to my cats," Danni said showing Shawn the three cats that still sat on the bed. "The big on is Mr. Big, the orange one is Peaches, no relation, and the black one is Mac Mac."

"Cute," Shawn said looking at the cats. "So you live with three cats, huh?"

"Yeah. I just kicked my homeless ex out, so it's just me and the cats," Danni admitted.

"Shall we go to dinner?"

"We shall," Danni said following Shawn out of her apartment. "So I thought the plan was to meet at the place. Why'd you come all the way over here?" Danni asked once they were on their way to Caraba's.

"I wanted to stalk you," Shawn said with the most serious face ever.

"Oh boy I just love stalkers," Danni said with a laugh. Shawn finally broke down and began to laugh too.

The date broke down pretty much like this. They get to the restaurant, order food, and have boring dinner conversation. The obvious right. Well after dinner, Shawn asks if he could walk Danni home. Of course she refuses at first, and then gives in. She actually wanted him to ask, but she didn't want to seem too forward. So now they're on their way back to Danni's apartment.

"You know what," Danni said.

"You just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Geico?" Shawn said with a smile.

"No," Danni said laughing. "I think this is the first time in a long time that I've actually gone out somewhere with a guy. I know I'm a loser."

"Well I'm glad you picked me to go out with."

"Actually you kind of stalked me," Danni said looking up at Shawn. "But I would have chose you anyway," she added quickly.

"You're just saying that because I'm standing right here," Shawn said accusingly.

"Yeah, maybe," Danni said with a laugh.

"Look Danni…I was wondering…I mean I know it might be weird and all…but would you want to come backstage with me on Monday?" Shawn said awkwardly.

"Sure. If you really want me to that is," Danni said. How come it felt like they were in high school all over again, when they were both adults?

"Of course I do. I'll pick you up at like 6:30. It doesn't start until 9, but they like us to be there early. John will be there too," Shawn explained.

"Okay. I'll have a chance to mess with him then," Danni said referring to John.

"He thought for sure you'd reject me."

"Well on a normal day I probably would have. You just caught me on a good day," Danni said with a smirk.

"Lucky me," Shawn said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Danni said pushing Shawn playfully. The two pretended to fight, until Shawn just threw Danni over his shoulder and began walking again. "You cheated!" Danni yelled.

"You would have lost anyway," Shawn said laughing.

"…"

"I'll put you down when we get there. It's not like your heavy or anything."

"Thanks," Danni said sarcastically.

Back at the apartment Shawn put Danni down and they both kissed. Neither of them wanted to end the night, but they both knew it had to end. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Shawn said uncertainly.

"You know where to find me," Danni said walking into the apartment building.

"Yeah I guess I do," Shawn said to himself as he walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the huge delay in updating. I've been so busy with school stuff and college visits and all that fun stuff. I promise I'll update more often. Please read and review still. **

**Warning: There is violence and some other references that may not be suitable for all ages. Please read at your own risk. **

……………………………………………………………………………

You know how things will go perfectly for a few days and then just when you get comfortable someone throws in a monkey wrench. Well that was the story of Danni's life. She was finally happy. She was dating a great guy, her job wasn't nearly as bad as it could be, and she had actually paid the rent on time. Thing's were looking up. Then Monday evening happened.

Danni was running around the apartment getting ready to go backstage with Shawn that night when there was a knock at the door. It was only 5:30 pm, so it couldn't be Shawn.

"Who is it?" Danni yelled as she walked to the door.

"Brandon," a male voice yelled from outside the door.

"Go home!" Danni yelled back. Brandon was her recent ex boyfriend and she was in no mood to entertain one of his many fits of rage.

"Open the damn door Danni," Brandon yelled pounding on the door.

"No! Go away," Danni yelled walking into the kitchen and picking up a knife off the counter, just in case.

"Danni I said open the door now!"

"No!" Danni almost dropped the knife as she heard the door crash in.

"Danni where are you?" Brandon said mockingly. Danni ducked behind the counter and held the knife close. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her breathing low. "I will find you Danni." His words were slurred and Danni could tell he had been drinking.

Danni cowered behind the counter, scared of what would happen when Brandon did find her. "Boo," Brandon said jumping over the counter and landing in front of Danni.

"Get out," Danni said wielding the knife.

"Are you going to stab me Danni?" Brandon said in a mock baby voice. Danni made a move to stand, but Brandon pushed her back down. Her head connected with counter causing a sickening crack. The knife fell from her hand and Brandon picked it up. "Now what Peaches," he said with a laugh.

Danni felt like crying, but all she could do was stare blankly ahead. She knew she was as good as dead. "Brandon please…" Danni pleaded.

"Wha…what?" Brandon said cruelly. "Didn't expect me to come back to my apartment?"

"This is my apartment," Danni said.

"Shut up," Brandon yelled slashing Danni's face with the knife. Danni felt a trickle of blood run down her cheek. "This is my apartment and you're my property."

"I am no one's property," Danni said angrily.

"What…did…I tell…you... about…talking?" Brandon said slashing Danni with the knife at every word. Danni was now bleeding from multiply places, but the pain had subsided and she was filled with a numb anger. She pushed Brandon back and stood up. "Still have a little fight in you, huh? I'll fix that," Brandon said stepping towards her and grabbing her by the hair. Danni cried out in pain as Brandon dragged her into the living room and threw her on the floor.

"Danni?" Shawn yelled running through the broken door.

"Shawn," Danni yelled from the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Brandon directed at Shawn. He still held the bloody knife in his hand and his foot was on Danni's stomach.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't get away from Danni," Shawn said stepping closer to Brandon.

"She's my girlfriend, so you can leave now. It's none of your business," Brandon spat angrily.

"Ah so you must be the ex. Glad we could meet. Now drop the knife and get out," Shawn said calmly.

"You can't tell me what to do," Brandon said slashing at Shawn. Shawn grabbed his wrist and pushed back. With a cry of pain, Brandon dropped the knife.

"Apparently I can. Now leave," Shawn said a little more firmly. Brandon aimed a kick at Shawn, but Shawn was ready and grabbed Brandon's leg and flipped him backwards. Brandon landed with a sickening thud. "I gave you the easy option," Shawn said with a shrug. "Danni!" Shawn yelled noticing the blood.

"I'm fine," Danni said sitting up. With the numb anger gone, the pain shot through her body. She groaned and fell back to the floor.

"Don't move I'm calling an ambulance."

"Shawn you have somewhere to be. I can manage on my own," Danni said. Shawn ignored her statement and called for an ambulance.

"You're more important then anything else I have going on," Shawn said as they waited for the ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry for the super long delay, I had writer's block and then temporarily forgot about this story. So here goes…again.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Danni blacked out shortly after the ambulance arrived. She awoke hours later in an unfamiliar white room and to and unfamiliar snoring from beside her. She looked over at the man sleeping next to her bed. "Some watch dog," she murmured to herself. Her face burned with pain as she spoke. She out her hands to her face, but found only bandages.

"Danni, you're awake," Shawn said groggily. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had the crap kicked out of me and my face slashed by a crazy drunken arse," Danni replied.

"At least you're alive," Shawn said taking Danni's hands away from her bandaged face. "The doctors said the cuts will heal well. No scarring or anything."

"It doesn't matter. I've been living my life like I had no good looks anyway. I never wanted them to be my fallback," Danni said, ignoring the pain in her face.

"Fallback?" Shawn questioned.

"You know, like the girls with no brains who use their looks to win jobs and such, I didn't want to be that girl so I never played up my looks," Danni said with a shrug.

"You wanted to know that people like you for you and not for your looks. That's good," Shawn commented.

"Exactly." Danni laid her head back. The pain was slowly working itself into a blistering headache.

"Brandon's been arrested by the way. One count of breaking and entering. One count unlawful wielding of a weapon, two counts assault with a deadly weapon, and one count attempted murder. We won't be seeing him for a while."

"Good. I know I should have said something before about his violence. I just always thought I could handle it on my own," Danni said sadly.

"Danni you don't have to handle these things on your own. Asking for help isn't the soft option, especially when your life is in danger," Shawn said seriously.

"I know. Or rather I do now," Danni said with a hint of finality. Shawn nodded, understanding Danni's unspoken need to put this ordeal behind her.



Halfway through the day a nurse came in and discussed Danni's injuries. A minor concussion, some bruises, and the cuts on her face and arms were the souvenirs of Brandon's rage. In addition to the injuries, Danni had a bruised ego and a feeling that she'd never be safe again, something she wouldn't shake for a while.

"What about matches?" Danni finally asked.

"Some things are more important," Shawn repeated.

"Some things aren't worth risking your career for," Danni said distantly. Like my life for my teaching job, she thought sourly. Years ago, when Danni was in school, Brandon told her that if she left him to pursue her career as a teacher then he would murder her. Danni dropped out of grad school and never finished her dream.

"And other things are," Shawn said waking Danni from her thoughts.

"Shawn I'm not worth-"Shawn held his hand up silencing Danni.

"You seem to have this strange delusion that no one should care about you. I don't know where this come from, maybe from Brandon, maybe from the death of your parents, I don't know. But know this Danni; you are worth so much more than what you give yourself credit for."

"Impressive speech," Danni said sarcastically. "Let me guess, you're a motivational speaker on the weekends."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yes, I believe I am, because you are worth it," Danni said mockingly.

"Do you have a soul or moral center in there? Or is it all ice," Shawn shot back.

"Ouch, that almost hurt, except the ice was too thick," Danni replied. Shawn looked at Danni for a second before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"You are…I have no words to describe it," Shawn said when his laughter subsided.

"Amazing works quite well I believe," Danni said trying to smile.

"Amazing does work," Shawn agreed with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised here's the next chapter. Read and Review please!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Danni spent two more tough nights in the hospital. She was released, without the bandages, on the third day. "People keep staring," she said as they walked to her new apartment on the upper west side.

"People always stared Danni," Shawn said with a sigh. "You're being paranoid."

"You'd be paranoid too if you're face looked like Freddy Kruger's," Danni said tersely. Shawn suppressed a laugh as they entered the apartment. "And by the way I can't afford this," Danni added looking around the spacious apartment.

"I can," Shawn said shortly.

"I can't accept this. I don't need charity, what I need is a better job."

"What about going back to school?" Shawn said checking out the kitchen.

"I couldn't. I mean, I don't have the funds for it and I just…" her voice faded out.

"I heard you wanted to be a teacher. Why not try that again?"

"Who did you hear that from?" Danni said narrowing her eyes at Shawn.

"Oh I have my sources," Shawn said wryly. Danni sighed. She did want to go back to school, but she could never afford school and this apartment. "What if I lend you the money? Just enough to pay the rent and for school and you can pay me back later. Danni you're smart, don't let that go to waste."

Danni sat pensively for a minute and then looked at Shawn, who was still staring intently at her. "I will pay you back, I swear," she finally said.

"I have no doubt, and now for some food," Shawn said grabbing a jacket and helping Danni put hers' on.

"Man you should charge me for all the times we go out to eat too," Danni said sarcastically.

"The food's on me. I figure one day we'll be even," Shawn said.

"You're not getting in my pants," Danni said looking over at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Shawn said with a smirk.

"You're picturing me naked right now, aren't you?" Danni said outraged.



"Umm…no," Shawn said guiltily.

"You jerk," Danni said pushing Shawn away.

"It's only because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and you have a killer personality. Literally," he added with a laugh. Danni stopped walking. "What?" Shawn said stopping and turning around.

"Nothing," Danni said shaking her head. "It's just I haven't heard that in a while, at least coming from an honest man." Shawn laughed. "And you better watch out for my _killer_ personality, or you'll be next."

"Alright Freddy," Shawn said holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Oh you're funny. Just hilarious," Danni said walking ahead of Shawn

"I was only kidding," Shawn said running up to walk to Danni. "You're so strong-willed that my mother would love you," he added with a laugh.

"What are you parents like?" Danni asked softly. It was obvious that family was a touchy subject for her.

"Well, my mom runs the house pretty much. She's one of the strongest women I know. My dad's real laid back. He's pretty funny when he gets to talking though. It's a pretty normal family," Shawn said with a smile.

"Sounds nice," Danni replied, keeping her eyes forward.

"What about your family?"

"What about them?" Danni said defensively.

"What are your parents like?" Shawn said, prying a little deeper into Danni's life.

"I wouldn't really know. I was born three months too early; the doctor gave me thirty days. My mother died of complications after giving birth to me. I lived, somewhat unfortunately for my father. Every time he looked he saw my mother, so when I was seven he walked out. He packed his bags and I didn't even try to stop him."

"What happened to you then?" Shawn was enthralled by Danni's life story.

"I lived off of what we had in the house for almost a week. Finally a neighbor was suspicious and stopped in. I went to a foster home until I was eighteen. I worked ever since I was fifteen and I saved up money so that when I was old enough I could get an apartment. I've been working ever since, just trying to make enough to pay the rent and buy food."



"I'm sorry-"Shawn started, but Danni held up her hand to stop him.

"If I wanted pity, I'd write a book about my life. I may be the queen of horrible situations, but I'm not hiding behind that crown. I make my own living and I've survived on my own for four years. So don't tell me you're sorry Shawn Michaels."

"You never cease to amaze me Danni," Shawn said with a short laugh. "Maybe someday I can be in your life story and make it a little better for you."

"You already have," Danni replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**I appreciate the love coming from everyone, especially those who have been with this story from the beginning. I can't tell you how much your guys' reviews mean to me. You guys are the most amazing bunch of fans I have ever seen. Keep up the reading and reviewing and I promise to be faithful in updating. Thanks again!**

……………………………………………………………………**.**

The next few weeks went by in a haze for Danni. Because of her extensive injuries, Danni had been forced to quit her job at the pizza palace. Luckily, Shawn had been keeping her busy with college applications. He was determined to have her enrolled in classes this upcoming fall.

"I'm not the scholarly type," Danni protested as she filled out yet another application.

"That's why you go to school," Shawn said, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Like he would know," John said with a short laugh. "Shawn hasn't been in school long enough to learn anything." Danni smiled at John. It had been a while since she had seen him, and he was always a laugh when he came around.

"I finished high school," Shawn replied defensively.

"So did I," Danni retorted, "and yet you deem it necessary for me to continue my education."

"Oh just shut up and finish the application," Shawn replied with annoyance.

"I've already decided I'm going to the local community college," Danni said, ripping up the application she had just been filling out.

"I don't know why I try," Shawn said, throwing up in hands in mock surrender.

"It's because she's hot," John put in. Danni promptly smacked him on the arm and he laughed, not affected at all by her violence.

"It's because I'm the best damn thing your eyes have ever seen," Danni said sarcastically.

"Isn't that the truth," Shawn replied with a laugh. Danni shook her head, but she wore a smile all the same.

A lot of things had changed about Danni in the past month. She had gone from lowly pizza girl, to a famous girlfriend. She had also shed a lot of her anger, with the help of a therapist. Danni wasn't ashamed that she had to see a shrink every week to keep her emotions in check. In fact she became a spokesperson for bipolar mania. Yes, Danni was diagnosed with bipolar mania shortly after returning from the hospital. It had been a rough road, for both her and Shawn, but they had made it through. Some say it was because of love, but others know it's because Shawn would never give up on Danni. They had been through too much together.

"Danni," Shawn said jolting her thoughts.

"Huh?" Danni said pulling out of her reserve.



"Are you serious about this music career? I mean do you really want that?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," Danni answered confidently.

Ever since the incident with Brandon, Danni had also been putting her thoughts down into songs. It was part of her therapy. She was a decent singer and she was on the fast track to a recording deal. It was something Danni had dreamed of when she was younger, but never thought she'd see it happen.

"Let's hear a song," John said with a grin.

"Yeah, John hasn't heard you sing yet. Let's hear one," Shawn said looking over at Danni. Danni sighed, but picked a song anyway.

"Ok a little background on this song," she said finally picking one. "It was written for Brandon, obviously, and it was my attempt at making light of a horrible situation. I failed miserably, but it's still a decent song." With that Danni began singing.

_I saw you out, and I'd be lying if I said that you still looked good_

_  
'Cuz you don't look good_

_  
I dodged a bullet there._

_Tthat could have been me on your arm right where she stood_

_  
Right where she stood_

_  
I don't miss you, and I don't wish you would call_

_  
I've been happy since the day we hit the wall_

'Cuz I don't have to wait around for you 

_I don't have to change the way I am_

_  
I don't have to cry myself to sleep _

_And I don't have to hope you like my friends_

_  
I don't have to cover up the bruises_

_  
Baby, you're a liar and a user_

_  
And you're still a loser._

You won't believe how much I've grown up since the days of me and you

_  
Have you grown up too?_

_  
I used to be such a puppet, and the strings were in your hands_

_  
Things have changed since then_

_  
You'll be glad to know I sold your ring for extra cash_

_I'm glad to know some things were never meant to last_

'Cuz I don't have to wait around for you

_  
I don't have to change the way I am_

_  
I don't have to cry myself to sleep_

_  
And I don't have to hope you like my friends_

_  
I don't have to cover up the bruises_

_  
Baby, you're a liar and a user_

_  
You're such a loser_

'Cuz you haven't changed after all these years

_  
And I'm glad to know that I didn't throw my life away_

_  
Couldn't be more yesterday.._

I don't have to wait around for you

_  
And I'm not gonna change the way I am_

_  
I don't ever cry myself to sleep_

_  
Cuz I never have to see your face again_

Danni finished and the men clapped and whistled. "It sounds better with the music and everything," Danni admitted.

"I thought it was great," John said. "I could really tell that it came from your heart. That's what your fans will want to hear, something that comes from you."

"You're right," Danni agreed. "That's the only reason I'm using my therapy songs. They all came from my past experiences and my life. They're real and I want people to know that."

"I don't think anyone will ever know the real Danni," Shawn said with a laugh. "Hell, I'm your boyfriend and I don't even know the real you sometimes."



"Make you appreciate the little I do tell you about myself, huh?" Danni said with a smirk.

"Nah," Shawn said putting his arm around Danni's waist. "It makes me appreciate the fact that I have you and no one else does, even if you are a little hard to handle." Danni smiled at him. He had no idea, she thought mischievously.

…………………………………………………………………..

A/N: So I know it's getting a bit sappy here. It seems like I'm always ending with the 'aww' moment, but I promise it will get better. Also a little bit about Danni's personality. Danni's personality obviously stems a lot from the writer (hey that's me lol). When writing her character I can't help but put a lot of who I am into her. Thus the reason Danni has bipolar mania. I also suffer from it and I'm not ashamed. With Danni's traumatic past and horrible experiences (i.e. Brandon) she was bound to have some mental illness.

Anyway, I just thought I'd elaborate on why that was suddenly brought up. Also the song in this chapter is Loser by Saving Jane. I take no credit for the lyrics. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. I want to especially thank The St. John Lady, your review made me so happy . Thank you so much to all my readers. Keep with me lol. Read and Review.**

**XoXoXo PhantomGirl13**

……………………………………………………………

Shawn and Danni had officially been a couple for three months when Danni's first record came out. Entitled _Writing on the Wall_, the album rocked the charts in the first month and produced three hit singles, one of the singles being "Loser". Danni was altogether proud of herself, but something felt odd. That's when the phone call came.

"Peaches," the male voice said when Danni answered. "Hey, it's Matt." The phone feel out of her hand. "Hello?" the voice called. Danni quickly regained her composure and picked the phone back up.

"Matt," she said somewhat tentatively. "What do you want?"

"Not even a hello. I see how it is," Matt said, pretending to be hurt.

"Hello. Now what do you want?"

"I'm in town," Matt said casually. "I was wondering where I could meet you. I haven't seen you in years."

"I'm really busy," Danni said biting her bottom lip. She had a hard time lying to Matt.

"Oh come on Peaches. It's been years and I really miss you," Matt said sadly. Danni could feel her heart aching to see Matt again, but her common sense told her not to.

"Meet me at 4th and Brick in two hours," Danni said with a sigh.

"I'll be there," Matt said with a hint of triumph. Danni hung with a feeling of anger. She had let Matt manipulate her again. Matt had always had that ability when it came to Danni.

Matt had been Danni's high school sweetheart. They had dated for two years and had been best friends for six years. Even after the break-up they had remained close, until Danni moved away that is. Danni had heard from Matt for four years and they he suddenly called. She supposed it had something to do with her recent fame, but she couldn't be sure.

Two hours later Danni was standing on the corner of 4th street and Brick Ave, waiting for Matt. "You look as pretty as ever," a male voice said from behind Danni.

"Matt!" Danni said, turning around and hugging her old friend. "You look exactly the same," she added, stepping back to look at him.

"It's been way to long," Matt said hugging Danni again. "Let's go get something to eat, my treat."

"Well," Danni said biting her bottom lip again.

"I will use force," Matt threatened.



"How many times must I tell you?" Danni said with a laugh. "You don't scare me."

"I'm not trying to," Matt defended as he grabbed Danni's wrist. Danni tried to protest, but Matt just began dragging her along. Finally Danni decided that dinner with an old friend couldn't hurt, so she began complying with Matt. His hand soon dropped from her wrist to her hand.

"Matt," Danni warned, trying to take her hand back. Matt held tight and Danni glared at him.

"Peaches, there's nothing wrong with a man escorting a beautiful woman to dinner," Matt said.

"Don't call me that. You know I hate it and there is a problem when said woman has a boyfriend," Danni replied.

"Since when did you care about that? And I happen to love your name. It's unique."

"Matt I'm not sixteen anymore and neither are you," Danni said ripping her hand out of his grasp.

"Danni you are getting uptight in your old age," Matt said with a hint of anger.

"That's because I grew up. Did you?"

"What's your problem?" Matt said, stopping and pushing Danni up against a wall.

"Let go of me," Danni said trying to push away from Matt. "I am not your girlfriend. Hell, I'm not even your friend."

"We're not friends now?" he seemed confused.

"You don't call once in four years. You don't even write me a lousy letter," Danni said exasperatedly. "And then you show up all of the sudden and expect everything to be the same. Well it's not going to!" Matt looked upset, but it quickly turned to anger.

"You left me," he said through gritted teeth. "You left and never called. I didn't even know if you were still alive."

"And yet, here you are," Danni yelled back. "What's your real motive here?"

"This," Matt said, smashing his mouth against Danni's. Danni tried to push him away, but he was too big. Matt broke the kiss after a minute and said, "I want you back."

"The answer's no!" Danni yelled punching Matt in the face. She yelped in and pain as she heard and audible crack from her hand. Matt staggered back, which allowed Danni enough time to push him away and run down the street.

Danni hopped a cab and returned to her apartment, tears of rage threatening to fall from her eyes. "Danni?" Shawn's voice called from the kitchen as she entered the apartment. He walked out and saw Danni nursing here hurt hand. "What happened?" he said, worry apparent in is voice.



"I punched an asshole in the face," Danni said bitterly. Shawn's worry changed into amusement.

"I really have to teach you how to fight," he said with a laugh. Danni glared at him. "Let me see your hand," he demanded. Danni held out her hand to Shawn and he proceeded to look over it.

"I think I broke it," Danni said, with pain in her voice.

"I agree. You must have hit him pretty hard," Shawn replied, trying to hold back a laugh. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"You find this amusing, don't you?" Danni asked.

"Slightly," Shawn said laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the ****extremely**** long delay. I've had school and so much more going on. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this before I leave the country. Thanks for staying with me and for the wonderful reviews. **

……………………………………

Once there was a girl, or young woman if you want to get technical, who thought she was a nobody. She fought her way through life, keeping everyone a safe distance away from her. She never wanted to make any connections because she was afraid to get hurt. She was afraid that her life wouldn't turn out like she had planned it. Then one day she met a guy who turned her whole life upside down and for the first time in her life she wasn't afraid to put herself out there. Suddenly her entire life changed.

Danni awoke to the snoring of her boyfriend Shawn. Sighing she rolled out of bed and silently made her way to the kitchen. Her hand, the broken one, was throbbing in pain and she needed to take some pills before she could even think straight. Danni filled a glass of water and took one of the pills.

"You think you still need two?" Shawn said from the bedroom door.

"It hurts," Danni said shortly. Shawn walked over to her and grabbed the other pill off the counter.

"You'll build a tolerance if you stop taking so many. Plus you're going to get addicted," Shawn said crushing up the pill and throwing the tiny bits into the sink. Danni sighed and walked to the room to chance clothes. It was no use arguing with Shawn, he was usually right about things. It just took Danni some time to realize these things. "Has Matt tried calling you again recently?" Shawn yelled towards the room.

"No, I think he got the message when my fist hit his face," Danni shouted back from the bedroom. Even Shawn knew that wasn't true. Danni had been stressed out and upset ever since her meeting with Matt and Shawn knew that her attitude was due to his constant phone calls and messages.

"I can go have a talk with him if you want me too," Shawn said when Danni reentered the kitchen.

"I can handle it," Danni replied.

"Are you sure about that?" He was skeptical.

"I'm going to see him today, alright? This needs to end now," Danni said with a hint of finality in her voice.

"How many times did he call yesterday?"

"I have 57 missed calls and 90 unopened text messages. I don't even need to hear them or read them, I know what they say. 'Baby I still love you. I'm sorry.' That doesn't mean shit when it comes from him."

"Do you want me to come with you tonight?" Shawn asked softly.

"No, I need to face him on my own," Danni said assuredly.

"Well remember you only have one hand left," Shawn said with a smirk. Danni glared at him, but eventually started laughing.

"That's okay, I have two feet still," Danni said with a smile.

"That's my girl," Shawn said smiling.

……………………………………………..

That night Danni took a cab to a small café in a deserted part of town. It would ensure that Danni had witnesses, but also would give them some room to talk. Matt was waiting for her at a table when she arrived.

"Danni, I'm so sorry baby. I never meant for that to happen. Sweetie please forgive me," Matt pleaded.

"Stop," Danni said holding up her hand. "First off, stop calling baby and sweetie. I'm not your baby anymore and I never will be again. Also stop apologizing because I know you don't mean a word you say."

"Danni—"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Danni said. Matt shut his mouth and looked intently at Danni. "Matt we had a relationship years ago, stop living in the past. This," she motioned to herself and then Matt, "will never happen again. I made a mistake by dating you and you made a mistake by coming here. I have a boyfriend, who I love dearly. You make so many bad decisions Matt and for a time in my life you brought me down with you, but not anymore. I don't ever want to see you again. Stop calling me, stop texting me and go home. There's nothing in New York for you. Just leave."

Danni finished her speech and stood to leave. "So that's it then? You're just leaving me like this?" Matt called out as Danni started walking away.

"I guess so Matt. Go find someone else's life to ruin," Danni replied. Matt grabbed her broken hand and squeezed it hard. Danni spun around and glared at him, blinking back tears of pain.

"You're not going to just walk away from us," Matt growled. He proceeded to drag her out of the café and into a back alley. He pinned her to a wall and leaned in real close. "You won't enjoy this," he whispered pulling her jeans down.

"Matt, stop!" Danni yelled. Matt clamped her mouth shut with his other hand, all the while squeezing her broken hand harder.

"If you don't shut your mouth Peaches, you will have more to worry about than a broken hand," Matt said menacingly. During this exchange Matt had pulled his own jeans down and proceeded to take Danni's virtue. Danni couldn't blink back the tears anymore. She tried to fight back, but the mixture of pain and embarrassment was too much. Tears flowed openly from her eyes and she did nothing to stop them. Through her pain, however, Danni looked up at the darkening sky and said a prayer. Please, God if you are listening just make the pain stop and save others from this horrid pain, Danni prayed.

When Matt was finally done he pulled up his jeans and tossed Danni to the ground. "Now I'm going to pay your little boyfriend a visit," Matt said pulling out a gun. Danni, through her haze of pain, vaguely wondered if he was going to kill her. He bent down and put the gun to her head. "Feel this," he whispered to her. "This is the last thing you boyfriend will feel before he dies." With that said he left Danni lying in the alley, her body bruised and her legs in a fiery pain. Her mind told her to get up and find help, but she couldn't move.


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn was cooking dinner for when Danni returned from her talk with Matt. The phone was ringing loudly, so he put down the knife he was using to cut the vegetables and answered it.

"Is this Shawn?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes," Shawn answered uncertainly.

"Peaches Honeyblossom gave us this number and said to call you. She's here at the hospital," the voice said. Shawn almost dropped the phone. His eyes filled with red hot anger when he thought of what Matt could have done to Danni.

"What happened to her?" he finally asked when his rage subsided.

"She has vaginal bruising and her hand is badly broken again."

"What? That son of a bitch raped her?" Shawn yelled. The voice on the other line affirmed this and Shawn hung up the phone. He grabbed the knife in his rage and was pulling on his jacket within seconds. He was going to find Matt and kill him, no matter what the consequences. Just as he was going for the door, the doorbell rang. Without looking to see who was ringing the bell Shawn opened the door and found himself staring at the barrel of a gun. Holding the gun was the man that Shawn was going to search for.

"Hello Shawn," Matt said forcing his way inside the apartment, gun still aimed at Shawn.

"Good you saved me the trouble of having to find you," Shawn said, not in the least bit fazed by the gun pointed at him. "If I were though, I would have run."

"That's the difference between you and me Shawn," Matt said with a smile. "I stick around to finish the job." Shawn stuck his hand into the pocket of his jacket and grasped the handle of the knife. The old adage, never bring a knife to a gun fight, echoed in his head, but he shook it out. He would only have one chance to disarm Matt or he would be in trouble.

"No, the difference between you and me, Matt, is that I know when to stop. She told you to leave and you just couldn't let her walk away. You're nothing but a loser," Shawn said with a taunting tone.

"You want to hear what I did to your girlfriend?" Matt said aiming the gun at Shawn's head.

"No, I want to hear you beg for your life," Shawn said pulling out the knife and aiming it at Matt's hand that was holding the gun. Matt dropped the gun as the cold steel cut across his arm.

"You son of a—"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Shawn said kicking the gun away from Matt. "You hurt Danni and now you know what pain is." Matt was grasping his arm and a few drops of blood hit the floor. Shawn used the knife to make another swipe at Matt. This swipe cut is shirt and caused his chest to bleed.

"Are you crazy?" Matt cried out. He was apparently in a lot of pain.

"You think that hurts? How do you think Danni felt when you…" his voice trailed off. Shawn again advanced on Matt and cut his leg this time. Matt was bleeding profusely and was unable to move except for occasionally jerking motions.

"Please, Danni would have stopped," Matt pleaded, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm not Danni," Shawn said leaning close to Matt's face. With red hot rage in his eyes, Shawn made a long deep cut from Matt's right ear down the center of his cheek. Matt cried out loudly in pain, but Shawn's bitter rage prevented him from hearing anything but the blood pounding in his ears. This man had taken away something that could never be replaced for Danni. With a final burst of anger Shawn threw the bloody knife down and ordered Matt out of the apartment. In a clumsy and painful way, Matt limped his way out of the apartment. Shawn never saw him again.

…………………………………………………………..

"You were right Shawn," Danni muttered from her bed in the hospital. "I couldn't handle it on my own." Shawn could hear the sadness and tears in her voice.

"It's okay Danni. Matt's long gone I promise and we can fix this," Shawn said grabbing Danni's uninjured hand.

"No we can't," Danni said softly. "Matt took the only thing that can never be repaired. My hand with heal, these bruises will go away, but I will never be a virgin anymore." Tears were now flowing freely down Danni's cheeks.

"That's true, you will never physically be a virgin, but spiritually Danni you still are. You never consented to giving up your virginity. I know that, God knows that, and you know that. You can't blame yourself for what he did."

"Shawn you're a good guy, but you're wrong. I think we need to take a break," Danni said the last sentence so softly she wasn't sure Shawn had heard her.

"I don't understand. I can help you through this. I want to help you through this," Shawn stuttered.

"I'm going home Shawn," Danni whispered.

"Home? To Ohio? Danni—"

"Shawn please, don't make this any harder than it has to be. I haven't been home since I was young. It's time to go back, just for a little while at least."

"This is what you really want?" Danni nodded. "Then I won't stop you," Shawn said getting up and leaving the hospital room. Danni let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. She had lost the most important person in her life, but she knew that she had to do it. She knew that the pain in her heart would subside, and that her body would heal, but what she didn't want was Shawn to suffer while she healed. He deserved better.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not exactly sure where this story is going at the moment so bear with me. Read and Review!**

………………………………………………………………**.**

Danni sat at the back of the Greyhound bus, quietly reading a book. She looked up as a man took the seat next to her. He looked at her and smiled then looked down at the book she was reading.

"The Bible, that's a popular book," he said with a grin.

"Depends on where you are in the world," Danni answered looking back down at her Bible. The man kept smiling and didn't seem to get the hint.

"Where you heading to?" he asked politely.

"Home," Danni replied shortly. The man got silent for a while and Danni was thankful. She hoped he would get off at the next city so that she could continue her journey in peace.

"How far have you traveled?" he asked after a while.

"From New York," Danni answered.

"New York is a great city," the man said with confidence.

"You think so?" Danni said coldly. The man realized his blunder.

"Well for some. Personally, I never really enjoyed New York," he covered quickly.

"Listen, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but right now I need you to leave me alone," Danni said bluntly. The man stared in disbelief, but got up and moved to another seat nonetheless. Danni's journey continued on until she reached Toledo, Ohio, her hometown. When Danni stepped off the bus she realized that she didn't have anyone in Toledo, at least no one who would remember her. It had been four years since she was even in Toledo, but even longer since she had seen a friend of any kind.

Danni looked around the empty bus station. She had nowhere to go. She sat down on a bench and opened her duffel bag that contained everything she had bought herself in New York. The nice things Shawn bought her were a distant memory. When Danni walked away from New York and Shawn she also walked away from her budding music career. Her first album had rocked the charts, but Danni had been unwilling to pursue that career. She had learned fast that making money and being famous was not exactly what she had expected. It wasn't hard for her to walk away from her music career, it was, however, hard for her to walk away from Shawn. So with no money, no job, and no place to go Danni sat on a bench in the bus station, pondering her next move.

Danni pulled out her cell phone, the most expensive thing she owned. She dug in her bag and pulled out a winkled photograph. She smiled at the two young girls in the photo. One girl had long brown hair and was wearing a miniskirt and tank top, she looked dressed to kill. The other girl was blonde and had on a black t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts and she sported pink Converse shoes. Danni wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes and flipped the picture over. On the back, printed in neat black letters, was a phone number and a name, Sabrina. Danni sighed, flipped open her phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Sabrina?" Danni said uncertainly.

"Yes?" the voice said perking up.

"I know it's been a while, and I probably shouldn't have called you, but this is—"

"Danni? Is that you? It's been years. Are you okay? Where are you?" Sabrina said, now fully awake.

"I'm fine. I'm at the bus station downtown. I'm sorry to call you so late, but I don't know anyone else in town and I didn't know who else to turn to," Danni said apologetically.

"I'll be there in a half hour," Sabrina said quickly. Danni thanked her and hung up the phone.

Sabrina and Danni had been best friends back when Danni was in junior high. They had met and hit it off right away, but by the middle of high school Danni was too involved in working and trying to graduate. The girl drifted apart and by the time Danni left for New York her and Sabrina didn't even speak to each other.

A half hour after Danni hung up the phone and dark sedan pulled up outside the station. A tall, blonde woman stepped out of the car. Her sweatpants and loose t-shirt hanging off one shoulder told of the hurry she had been in to get to the bus station. She looked at the steps of the station and saw a tall brunette with a duffel bag standing next to a pillar. "Danni," Sabrina said as she approached the girl, "you haven't changed a bit." Danni smiled.

"Look at you!" she exclaimed. "You've changed a lot, but you still look like the Sabrina I met in grade school." Both girls laughed. "I can't thank you enough for this," Danni added.

"It's not a problem," Sabrina said shaking off Danni's comment. "You have to tell me all about yourself though. I hardly know you anymore. I saw you in the news a month or so back, but I wasn't sure if it was actually you."

"We have a lot to catch up on," Danni agreed, smiling at her old friend.


End file.
